


Light and Light

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi had predicted Aomine and Kagami relationship even before he met Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> English is not my first language, so, I'm sorry for the simple vocabularies, bad grammars, typos. And I'm also very sorry for oocness, plotless, etc.

The first time Kuroko Tetsuya saw Kagami Taiga, his brain automatically reminded him about what Akashi Seijuro said back in Teikou Middle School.

_“On the other hand, if it was a combination between light and light, it would be completely different from the light and shadow.”_

That was why Kuroko was so eager to make Kagami his new light, so he could meet with his former light, Aomine Daiki. Kuroko just wanted to bring back smiles on Aomine’s face, made him love basketball like he used to, and Kagami was the perfect one to do that.

They were so similar afterall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
